Fight Beside Me
by eternal1990
Summary: Five years after that fateful summer, Dipper returns to Gravity Falls; and Pacifica is nothing short but thrilled. But she soon gets roped into an expected situation when she finds herself at Dipper's side on his quest to rescue Mabel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've got something very different for you guys. I have DipperxPacifica fic for you**

 **Mesmemes777 requested me to write one with some ideas she gave me and I decided to give a go.**

 **While I'm some of the ideas she wanted I did change a few things around. One: Pacifica and Dipper are 18 in this only because I would prefer if they were older. 2. I added few extra things that you will see farther on. 3. Their will be another pairing in this fic. Those of you who follow my other Gravity Falls fanfics will know what it is already though it won't be the main focus this time.**

 **With that said. Let's begin this Fanfic.**

 **Gravity Falls and it's characters are owned by the amazing Alex Hirsch**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 1

It was a Friday night at Brecks Tavern located on the outskirts of the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. The tavern managed to attract the town's younger crowd with their food and entertainment.

This held true for Pacifica Northwest and her two friends, Judith and Kristen. The three were sitting at one of the lone tables drinking wine that they had purchased with their fake id's.

Pacifica loved these types of nights. The nights she got to get out of the house and away from her over controlling mother and father. These were the nights she wasn't afraid of being alive.

The girls watched as one of the boys on the football team was dancing wildly on the floor while everyone cheered.

Pacifica and her friends rolled their eyes.

"You know those guys are going to be one of the few things I won't miss when we go away to college next year." Kristen said, rolling her eyes.

Pacifica laughed bitterly.

"I'm not going to miss this place at all... I'm going to feel liberated once I leave. I'll be rid of Priscilla and Preston once and for all."

"I never hear you say your parents first names." Judith gasped.

"It's about time I start." Pacifica huffed. "They don't feel like my parents."

"Man... You have all that money and let you're still unhappy." Judith sighed.

"Money can't buy happiness." The blonde laughed, sadly.

"But we'll still have each other." Kristen smiled. "Next year, we'll all be going to New York. Making a start with our fashion careers."

Pacifica smiled.

"Yeah. Starting over will be great."

"But isn't there anything you're going to miss Pacifica?" Judith asked.

Pacifica lowered her head.

"Well... There's one thing I'll miss..."

"What's that?" Kristen asked.

"I'm going to miss that old Mystery shack and the old guy that runs it."

"That Stan guy... Why...?"

Pacifica was usually quiet about it, but she found herself dropping by the Mystery shack every now and then to talk with Stan. Stan was alone now since Soos had left Gravity Falls after getting married to Melody and Wendy was now in college in Seattle and would only return in the summer. So it actually cheered the old man up when she came by. He acted nonchalant about it, but she could tell that he really appreciated it.

They would talk about their lives and what was going on. Stan would occasionally read her letters that Mabel would send to him. Telling him about their lives in Piedmont and all the gossip she could. Pacifica found herself missing Mabel and her brother Dipper a lot. They hadn't returned since that summer they had come to Gravity Falls back when they were twelve.

The young woman also found herself creeping on Dipper's facebook now and again. She had grown to like him a lot that one summer, but she was to shy to admit it. She had only acted like a cold bitch. Just like she always had done; only doing to protect herself from her reality. Not letting only in. Her parents would have none of it. She had always wanted to give Mabel a true apology for the way she treated her back then, even the brunette was nothing but nice. She wanted to admit to Dipper she liked him and her appreciation after he helped her wear off that ghost, but she never did; and she regretted everyday.

"Pacifica...?" Judith asked.

Pacifica looked around.

"Oh... I... just... You know... He was always a character... and he was fun to watch." She lied.

The girls giggled.

"Yeah... At least he wasn't on par with Mcgucket..."

The girls stared when the old man burst into the room and started dancing wildly.

"I'm on fire!" He screeched.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

Pacifica looked at her watch and saw that it was getting close to midnight.

"I think it's time I head home."

She waved goodbye to her friends before she got into her car and drove home.

She just walked through the door when heard the sounds of her mother and father screaming at the type of their lungs.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHY DO YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THIS!" Her mother screamed.

"YOUR A NAGGING BITCH!' Her father screamed. "ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!"

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE A PERFECT MATCH THEN!"

Pacifica watched as her mother walked towards her with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a bottle of pills in another.

The young woman was used to it.

"Hello dear!" Her mother spat. "Did you have fun!?"

"Lots!" She spat back.

"Well it's good to have you home Pacifica, but it's best if you get to bed." Preston said, coming from behind.

"But dad I'm not tired." Pacifica protested.

He pulled out the bell and rang it. Pacifica felt herself reverting back to her twelve year old self and quickly ran to bed.

Pacifica opened her eyes when she felt the early morning light filter through her window.

She sighed as showered and dressed and joined her parents for breakfast.

"Good morning, Pacifica dear." Her mother smiled, looking so distant. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine..." She sighed.

She filled her plate with food and began to eat.

"Did you hear back from that college yet?" Preston asked, looking up from his paper.

"I got in... I'm going to that academy in New York..." She said.

"That's great dear." Her mother smiled.

Preston frowned.

"What's wrong?" Pacifica asked.

"I thought you were going to make a career in Paris."

"I guess I didn't make the cut..." The blonde frowned. "New York is still a great opportunity."

"You're a Northwest and Northwest always have nothing but the very best!" He growled.

"Preston..." Pricilla tried.

"Back me up here..."

Pricilla cringed before she glared.

"Your father's right, dear. There shouldn't have been any issue you with getting into that Parisian school."

Pacifica started fuming.

"You know what I have to say about that?!" She growled.

Preston held up the bell.

"What?!" He growled.

Pacifica gritted her teeth before she pushed in her chair.

"I'm going shopping. Father may I have the credit card."

He glared as he handed it to her.

"Try not to max it out this time."

"I make no promises... I'll be back late..." She stormed off.

Pricilla stared at her husband for a few moments.

"Perhaps we were a little to hard on her." She said.

"It's all for her good." He explained. "My father was just as hard on me if not more so; but it made me the person I am today and it will make Pacifica a strong successful woman."

"If you say so..."

Pacifica drove her car into town as she quaked in anger.

Nothing she ever did seemed to please her mother and father. She had gotten accepted into a great school and they had to berate her as to why she wasn't going to Paris. If it wasn't one thing it was another.

The rest of the day, Pacifica just aloud retail therapy to consume her. Buying anything that appealed to her. Not caring if she maxed out her father's card. She took a break sitting in the food court and scrolled facebook to see Dipper's page.

He looked so handsome now. His messy hair seemed to blow in the wind. He had some facial her around his chin and the way he dressed made it look like he was in a hipster band.

Pacifica looked over to see what he was up to. He looked like he got into martial arts a few years back while stilling doing research on the supernatural.

"Always a dork..." She laughed.

She then frowned.

"Maybe I should give him and Mabel a call... I should've spoken to them more."

She looked towards one of the stores to see Candy and Grenda working.

Maybe she could get a phone number.

She walked into the store.

"Hey Pacifica... What are you doing in here?" Candy asked.

"Hey you guys still talk to Mabel right?" She asked.

"Like almost everyday..." Grenda said. "Why...?"

"Well that must mean you have her and Dipper's phone numbers."

"Why would you want them?" Grenda asked a sly smile forming.

Pacifica blushed.

"Well... I..."

"Oh... Somebody must have a crush on Dipper..." Grenda laughed. "Can't blame you, he really got cute."

"He was the one that got away..." Candy sighed, forlornly.

"Okay I like Dipper... So can I have his number?" Pacifica asked.

"Here..." Candy scribbled it on some paper and handed it to the blond.

"Ah love..." Grenda sighed. "It's such a wonderful feeling..."

She looked down at her phone when she heard it vibrating.

"MARIUS! He's so needy sometimes! Wanting me to spend Christmas in Vienna!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes as she nodded her thanks to Candy and walked out.

She walked out of the mall and pulled out her phone. She was about to dial the number when she saw a car speeding down the road heading towards the Mystery Shack.

Curious Pacifica got into her own car and drove down to the shack.

She pulled up to see the car parked and she quickly got out and walked inside.

She came in to see a young man crying hysterically to Stan and Ford.

"What's going on?" Pacifica called out.

The man turned around to show Dipper.

"Dipper...?" She blushed. "What are you doing here? Why isn't Mabel with you?"

"Why do you care?!" Ford asked, coldly.

"Can it poindexter!" Stan huffed.

Pacifica cautiously took a step forward.

"Dipper... What's going on? Why are you back here so suddenly? What happened.

Dipper looked at her before he breathed.

"Mabel's missing..." Was all he muster.

Stan gasped.

"WHAT?!" He cried. "WHEN?!"

"Yesterday... Her and her dancing team were practicing their routine and then..." He couldn't finish.

"What happened?" Ford asked. "Did she just run away for some reason. Was she hurt and wandered off? Was she kidnapped?"

Dipper shook his head.

"Was she abducted by some guys about some issues regarding some cheap cigars?" Stan asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ford asked.

"Nothing... No reason..." Stan smiled, nervously.

Dipper shook his head.

"Then if isn't any of those reasons..." Pacifica asked. "Then what is it?"

Dipper looked around the room before he whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Bill took her..."

 **Well that's chapter one. Let me know what you guys think so far in a review or PM and Until next time DUECES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. Here things start to play out a little.**

 **I own nothing**

Chapter 2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BILL TOOK HER?!" Ford roared. "HOW IS STILL ALIVE?!"

"I don't know?!" Dipper cried. "All I know is that her friends claimed that they saw someone come from behind and grabbed her. They said it was hard to distinguish but they could see a glowing eye within the shadows; and from what I could gather it had to have been him. There's been no trace of Mabel or Bill since then. Maybe he took her back to the dreamscape."

The young man looked at three with tears falling from his eyes.

"Please... I need to find her... I can't leave her trapped wherever she is. She's probably so frightened." He begged.

Stan looked at his nephew.

"Don't worry, kiddo..." He said, gently. "We'll find her."

Ford sighed.

"Unfortunately... Since the journals have been destroyed, it's been going to be a lot more difficult to track Bill down. It's been years since we last saw him; so who knows what he's been doing or what the extent of his powers may be."

"I don't care! I'll do anything to get my sister back from that monster! God only knows what he wants with her!" Dipper cried.

Pacifica ran to him.

"Dipper... How about I... help you..." She said, blushing a little.

Dipper smiled sadly before placing a hand on her shoulder. The blush on the blonde's face was becoming brighter by the moment.

"Look Pacifica... I appreciate the offer, but it's too dangerous if you come. I don't want you to get hurt."

Pacifica glared.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Besides I'm going to tag along whether you want me to or not...! I owe it to Mabel..." She finished, quietly.

Dipper was about say something when Stan started making puckering noises.

The two young adults stared at the old man while Ford glared.

"Stanley you are so immature it's not even funny."

"What...? Am I the only one who doesn't notice any romantic tension in the room?" The old man said.

Pacifica really wanted to punch Stan in the face. He really wasn't helping with her hidden feelings for Dipper.

"Honestly I don't think it would be such a bad thing if Pacifica were to tag along with you Dipper. Unfortunately I'm not as young as I used to be; and having a companion with you, would be a great benefit."

"Yeah... I can do a lot..." She smiled.

Dipper looked at her before he sighed.

"If you think it would help... Then I guess you and I are going to be searching for Mabel together."

Pacifica nodded nonchalantly while she was squealing to herself on the inside.

"But if we were able to defeat Bill, how was he able to return; and how did he retain his powers?" Dipper asked.

Ford looked down at the ground.

"That... I... honestly don't know... There must have been something I missed during all my research. The question is what was it?"

"You think maybe he had some sort of power or back up plan that you didn't know about?" Pacifica asked.

"Perhaps... Bill is quite clever... He managed to trick me for quite a long time."

"But then where would we find lost information. Everything you had on Bill is either what we already know or was destroyed." Dipper protested.

Pacifica's eyes lit up.

"Not quite... You see... At the manor, we have this huge library, maybe there's some old books about the supernatural there. Maybe there's something that can help us."

Dipper grinned.

"I never thought of that. Could you take me to the library?"

"Yes... I can..."

Ford handed the two walkie talkies.

"Here take these... We can maintain contact with them. I'll monitor your progress from my lab. You guys better get going. The sooner we find Mabel the better."

The two nodded as they ran out of the shack.

"And Stan... Just... Do what you normally do..."

Stan glared.

"I'll have you know that... Oh wait Duckective is coming on soon..."

Stan plopped into his chair and turned on the tv.

"Let me know when you need my left hook." He grinned.

"Oh I will..." Ford replied with sarcasm.

It was about a twenty minute drive to the Northwest manor. The ride was pretty much silent as Pacifica kept her eye on the road. She wanted so badly to break the ice between her and Dipper, but she found herself to scared to say a word. What if he got mad she was talking about romance at a time like this? What if he didn't even like her? What if he didn't want anything to do with her after this?

The young woman shook her thoughts away as she pulled inside the gate and parked her car in the garage.

She motioned Dipper to follow her as they walked inside the manor.

"Welcome back, Miss Pacifica." A maid said.

Pacifica nodded her head as she started to lead Dipper down the hallway to the library.

"I forgot how large this place was..." Dipper grinned.

"To me it seems so tiny..." Pacifica said, looking down. "To me it's a prison..."

"What...?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing... Nothing at all... Here's the library..."

Dipper walked inside to see a large room filled with dozens of shelves towering to the three story ceiling with books that possibly contained every subject and genre possible. Windows towered showing a viewing of the evergreens swaying in the autumn wind. A fireplace crackled with warmth; and dozens of comfy chairs and couches were neatly scattered around the room.

"Wow... I don't even think the library at my high school is this big." Dipper said in awe.

"Yeah well... We better start looking for books that can help us..."

The started looking around the room for some books when they heard footsteps coming from down the halls.

The stopped quickly when they saw Preston come into room.

"Pacifica... You didn't tell me you were going to be bringing a boy home." He said.

"Oh... Well... you see... It kinda was planned... Dipper's an old friend and I decided to invite over for a little bit."

"Dipper...?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah the same Dipper that helped you with that ghost..." The young man said, frowning.

"Yes... I remember.. Wait what's your last name again?"

"Pines..."

"Pines... Are you..."

"Yes... I'm..."

"Related to Charlie Pines...?"

Dipper stopped thinking he was going to ask if he was related to Stan.

"Yes... He's my father..." Dipper said, unnerved. "Why...?"

Preston suddenly became rather friendly before wrapping an arm around Dipper's shoulder.

"Ah Charlie... Fantastic man... Did a lot of business with his company. Quite the perfectionist."

"I should know..." Dipper laughed, bitterly.

"Dad we have some things to..."

"In a second, sweetie. We're talking..."

He focused his attention back on Dipper.

"How is your old man these days?"

"Same... Still doing what he does..."

"Ah Good old Charlie... I trust you will follow in his footsteps."

"I don't think business is my forte..." Dipper stated, coldly.

"I'm sure it is, young man... Perhaps you'll stay for dinner and we can discuss about a possible future that could be in store for you." Preston said, smiling coolly.

"I would rather not, thank you." Dipper bit his lip to keep himself from exploding. He needed to focus on his mission. His sister's life depended on it.

The older man grabbed his hand.

"Don't be shy, Dipper. I see a great possibility for you. I promise it won't take long..."

Dipper was about to protest but decided to indulge the man. He looked back at Pacifica as she only shrugged her shoulders.

I mean how long would it take?

Dipper was about to snap from his seat.

Preston had kept at the dinner table for almost three hours. Discussing all his business feats that he and his father had done over the years; and how the Northwest's had made a proud name for themselves.

Dipper was having none of it, he needed to get himself back to the library; but every time he and Pacifica tried to excuse themselves. The man would start another story going on and on. What was he trying to accomplish here?

"You know Dipper. As I said earlier, I think you have great potential in the business world, you could be as great as your father maybe even better and wealthy. I think I would like to take you under my wing."

"I don't think..."

"You're missing a great opportunity here, Dipper. I think it would make your father proud."

"No thank you..."

Preston sighed.

"Well... My offer still stands on the table should you change your mind."

He looked at the clock.

"Well I think it's time we got you home. Richard drive this young man home."

"But we needed to..."

Dipper didn't get a chance to finish as he was led away.

Pacifica huffed a little as she stared at her father.

"Dad... What was that...?" She asked.

"Just business dear... I have to say you picked quite a young man. No where near as rich as we are, but his father is quite a respectable man. Not like his uncle..."

"But Dad we were in the middle of things when you rudely interrupted." The young woman growled.

"Nonsense! You'll have plenty of time to spend with him. No if you'll excuse me... I'm going to do some laps in the pool before I head off to bed."

Pacifica angrily looked at her father.

"But Dad I..."

Her father pulled out the bell.

"What?!" He growled.

The young woman flinched.

"Nothing... I'm sorry.. Goodnight..."

She ran off to her room.

Preston watched her leave before the glare on his face changed to one of fear. His eyes darted around the room before he rushed off towards the pool. Occasionally glancing eyes at the tapestries on the wall.

He looked at the bell.

"I'm sorry Pacifica... But this is for your own good..."

 **Hmm something does not seem quite right. I wonder what it could be. Read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys after several long weeks. I finally updated this fic. This chapter is going to start leading into the story and some dark secrets that even avoided Fords radar. Also things are going to start becoming a bit darker.**

 **I own nothing**

Chapter 3

Dipper awoke early the next morning in the attic.

The space that he and his sister had shared was just as they left all those years ago. Only difference was this time around was that Mabel was nowhere in sight.

The young man had trouble sleeping that night for sure. The thought that his sister had disappeared was one thing; but the mere thought that his arch nemesis was responsible for that was what really got under his skin.

How could he let that monster snatch Mabel away? Why couldn't he have been able to help her when she needed him.

Dipper swore that if Bill laid even a finger on his sister, he would rip his eye out.

There was a knock on the door before Stan came in.

"Hey champ, you doing okay?" He asked, gently.

"I wish I was..." Dipper answered, quietly.

The old man sat on the bed.

"It wasn't your fault, Dipper... You didn't know... None of this knew..."

"But if I knew, I could've stopped Mabel from being taken."

"You don't know that Dipper." Stan explained. "The situation could've played out the exact same way. Maybe even worse so. You could've gotten hurt or worse; then Mabel would be lost for good."

Dipper swallowed back a sob.

"I don't like it, Grunkle Stan." He said, keeping his voice steady. "I don't like that she's out there alone; and I don't know where to find her. She could be in the dreamscape for all I know. I have to find her Grunkle Stan. Even if that means I end up getting killed myself."

Stan smiled.

"You'll find her, kid." He assured. "You always do..."

"But I have no clues to where I should start looking; and I have to get back to Piedmont by tomorrow morning for school."

"Well... Why don't you miss a few days to look for her."

"I would within a heartbeat; but you know how my parents are... They don't even know I'm here... And they seemed off when I told them Mabel was gone."

"How so...?" Stan asked.

"They were... calm..." Dipper explained. "They just said that Mabel was probably fine and that I shouldn't worry about it. I told them I was going to San Francisco to visit Stanford when I pulled that drive up here."

Stan frowned.

The old man didn't know what to think. Sure it was easy to believe that parents would brush off an older teens absence with them just out and about everywhere and come and went at all hours; but acting all nonchalant and calm about was quite odd. Maybe Dipper was right about his parents being off about it.

But he shook his head and frowned. He needed to stay positive for Dipper's sake. He knew how to bluff and he needed to do so now.

"How about I make you some Stancakes before you leave. For old times sake."

Dipper smiled.

"I would like that?"

Dipper showered and dressed before he went downstairs to have breakfast with Stan and Ford.

The young man was at the table when Ford frowned.

"Did you find anything last night?" He asked.

"No... Pacifica and I tried to search in the Northwest's grand library for clues, but her dad came and interrupted us. Started going on and on about the business feats he and my dad had done together. He pulled us away from the library and just went on and on about it. Every time I tried to get back, he would pull me back down and start another story. Until he finally had me taken home. It was like he didn't he want me looking in there for some reason."

Ford thought for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Dipper... Didn't you tell me that the Northwest's had a tapestry of Bill in their home?"

"Yeah... but..."

There was a knock at the door.

Dipper got up to answer it when he saw Pacifica at the door.

"Pacifica... What are you..."

"Get out of here!" Ford snarled. "You're not welcome here!"

"Great uncle Ford Pacifica's not like her dad. She's trying to help."

"Oh yeah... For all we know she could've been sent by her father to gather info on us."

Pacifica looked like she was going to burst into tears by Ford's accusations; but thankfully Stan came in.

"Shut up Poindexter!" He growled. "If Dipper trusts her, then we all trust her."

Ford continued to glare.

"Fine... But what do you want?"

"I have the book Dipper was trying to find." She explained in a quiet voice.

Dipper saw the large black book hanging under her arm.

"How did you find it?" He asked, feeling hopeful.

"I snuck into the library during the night to retrieve. I knew it was probably best if I brought it here while my parents were on their golf outing."

Dipper hugged the young woman.

"You're an angel." He breathed, softly.

Pacifica struggled hard to hide the blush forming on her face.

She regained her composure as she set the book down on the kitchen table.

Dipper opened the book and started scanning through the numerous pages of the book until he rested on a page that had a picture of an eye similar to that of Bill's.

"That looks like Bill's eye." Dipper said, quietly.

They looked at the words that appeared to be written in some ancient language.

"What is that?" Pacifica asked.

"The words are written Latin." Ford explained. "It's a very a difficult language to translate; since it's been a dead language for close to two thousand years."

"But why would it be written in Latin?" Dipper asked.

"Perhaps this book could be dated as far back as the Middle Ages. Back then the only people who really knew how to read or write was religious figures and those nobility; but it was the priests and monks that always recited masses in Latin. Perhaps one of them or someone who studied in a monastery or convent began was able to write this book.

"Do you know what it says?" Dipper asked.

Ford sighed.

"My knowledge on Latin is quite vague. Only knowing words and incantations at most; and from the looks of it, there's no incantations. Let's see if any of words are familiar to me."

The scientist studied the page silently for about ten minutes. His brow was deep in thought and his eyes refused to miss even a word. Dipper bit his pen as he watched Ford's eyes scanning. Hopefully he could find a clue he was looking for.

Pacifica looked at the two of them in thought. What was going on; and why did her family have the book inside their home to begin with?

After a few more minutes of silence, Ford finally lifted his head up.

"Unfortunately there is only one word in this script I am familiar with; and it translates to servant."

"Servant?" Dipper asked.

"It appears that Bill may have a servant or servants in the human world. Who are what they are remains to be seen. I need more time to translate the book more; but in the meantime you need to head back to the place where Mabel was taken and ask the witnesses what they had seen."

"That was back in Piedmont; so I would have to head back home." Dipper explained.

"Then that is where you have to go..."

"I'll go with you..." Pacifica said.

Dipper looked at her.

"Pacifica it would be best if you stay here. I'm going to be stepping on dangerous grounds; and if anything were to happen, I don't know what would happen next."

The blonde frowned angrily.

"I don't care Dipper!" She said with quite a bit of anger in her voice. "I want to help you Dipper; and I'm going to whether you want me to or not! I owe it to Mabel! I want to start fixing the Northwest name! I don't want to be like my family!"

Dipper looked at her.

"You could get killed Pacifica!"

"Then I'll die knowing I did something right."

Dipper knew then that Pacifica had made up her and that there would be no swaying her decision now.

"If that's what you want to do... Then we'll have to sneak back to the manor to get your things..."

"No need..." She explained. Pointing to the large backpack on her back. "I brought all the things I needed with me. I'm ready to go right now."

The young man looked around the shack before he sighed.

"Well then... I guess we're heading back to Piedmont.

Ford stood up.

"Remember to retain contact with me at all times. I promise I'll try to translate the book as soon as I can. Until then, find as many clues as you can."

"I will Great Uncle Ford." He sighed.

Stan looked at him.

"Be sure to fight back no matter what, kid!"

Dipper nodded.

The two young adults started walking out the door when Ford called out one more time.

"Dipper...?"

He looked back.

"Be careful..."

He nodded.

With that, Dipper and Pacifica got into the car and started the long drive back to California.

For the duration of the ride, neither of the two said anything. It felt like words were not appropriate at the moment. Feeling if they said anything, it would not feel right at all. Silence was the only thing keeping the two sane. All that remained in their mind was the mystery of the book they found; and what it had to do with Mabel's abduction.

It was close to midnight by the time Dipper and Pacifica were pulling up into the Pines driveway.

The young man sighed as he turned the car off.

"Well... Here we are..."

Pacifica looked towards the twins home. It was nowhere near as huge as her mansion, but it seemed that Dipper and Mabel were pretty well off.

She grabbed her bag as she followed Dipper up the walk to the house and then slowly went inside.

They had just gotten through the door when Dipper's Mom and Dad were slowly descending the stairs.

"Dipper I thought you were going to be home at seven. Where were you?" Charlie asked.

"Oh... I... I must have lost track of time and then traffic was a mess coming back here. Sorry if I was so late."

"Dipper who is that with you?" Mary asked.

He looked back at Pacifica.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh... Mom... Dad... This is Pacifica... She's a friend of mine and she's going to be staying with us for a few days."

"Oh... Well I wish that you would have told us this a little earlier... But it's nice to meet you Pacifica..." Mary said, smiling.

Pacifica nodded as she shook the woman's hand.

"Mom... Dad... Have you heard from Mabel at all?" Dipper asked. "Or do you know anything about her whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately not..." Charlie explained. "But I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure Mabel is perfectly fine. She probably turn up at school tomorrow... Which you should be getting some sleep for, young man."

"But Dad... Shouldn't we call the police or something?!" The young man protested.

"They won't be able to do anything about it now, anyway. So why don't we all get some sleep; and if Mabel's not home tomorrow after school, then we'll go to the police. Okay?" His father said.

Dipper tried to keep back tears. Something was wrong... His parents seemed to relaxed for this type of situation; but it was to late to argue anymore and he really needed to sleep. It would refresh him more for his search in the morning.

"You're right... I'll head up to bed now..."

"That's good honey." His mother smiled. "Pacifica you can sleep in the guest room; I'll bring you some towels..."

"Thank you..." She said quietly.

"Now you two head up to bed. It's very late."

The two sighed as they slunk upstairs and into their respective rooms.

Dipper sighed as he changed into his nightclothes and was sitting on his bed. All that was on his mind was the hope and desire that his sister would return home safe and sound. He would never forgive himself if he never found her. He couldn't let history repeat itself again. He couldn't spend thirty years of his life finding his lost sibling.

Dipper flopped down on his bed before covering himself up with blankets and turning off the lights and falling asleep.

Meanwhile Dipper's parents were in there room when Charlie's phone rang.

He answered noticing that it was Preston.

"Hello...?"

"Charlie is Pacifica there? Is she all right?" The man asked.

"Pacifica's fine... She's sleeping in the guest room. I'm guessing Dipper was in Gravity Falls instead of San Francisco."

"He was..." Preston only answered.

"Do you think you think he knows?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure, but Dipper and Pacifica were snooping around my library last night. Luckily I was able to pull him away before he found anything."

"Well that's good... The less he knows the better..."

"Either way I would keep an eye on him. He isn't as dumb as he looks, he could still easily discover what's going on; which wouldn't be good for any of us."

"Dipper was always to curious for his own good... I'll keep my eye on him; and I'll be sure to keep an eye on Pacifica as well. You on the other hand better keep a sharp eye on my dear uncles Stan and Ford. They definitely will be trouble as well." Charlie whispered into the phone.

"Don't worry about that... I'll make sure they stay out of the way." Preston said.

"All right then... We'll speak again soon." Charlie said.

The two men wished each other goodnight before hanging up.

Mary looked at her husband.

"Charlie... I don't like this... We can't lie to him..." She protested.

Charlie kissed his wife's forehead.

"Honey you know this is for his own good. The less he knows about the truth, the better."

Mary lowered her head as she nodded.

The two then climbed into bed; and turned off the lights. Leaving the world in darkness.

 **Well it seems Dipper and Pacifica have found a clue; but why are their parents acting so suspicious? And what did Dipper's father mean the less he knew the better? The next few chapters will start to explain some of these questions in better detail. Until next update. DEUCES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have a new update for you.**

 **This chapter is going to have some mild Dipacifica moments; but it's also going to start leading into more darker psychological elements. So be warned.**

 **Other than that let's continue**

 **I own nothing**

Chapter 4

Pacifica was blow drying her hair the next morning when she saw Dipper come into the bathroom, still wearing his pajama bottoms. The blonde blushed for a moment before she noticed the deep frown on his face.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" She asked.

"Not really..." He replied gruffly.

"Hopefully we can find some answers today. Maybe today will be a better day for everyone." She said, trying to smile.

Dipper tried to smile but it his mouth seemed so lopsided. He knew Pacifica was only trying to keep his spirits up as best as she could; but no matter how he tried, he couldn't find himself feeling any better. His sister was only God knew where; and their parents were acting as if everything was normal. All he wanted was his sister home safe. Now that only seemed to be the one thing that would make him feel better.

He looked at the blonde as she was finishing getting ready.

"Well I'm going to start getting ready for school; so why don't you head downstairs and make yourself from breakfast and some coffee while you wait for me. We'll leave as soon as I'm finished getting ready."

Pacifica nodded as she left the bathroom to head down to the kitchen. She was expecting to be alone so it was quite a surprise that Dipper's mother was already downstairs preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Pacifica!" Mary beamed brightly. "You're just in time! I'm just about to finish breakfast. It's Dipper's very favorite. Rasberry and Blackberry pancakes with warm Maple syrup."

"Actually... I'm not very hungry..." Pacifica said, quietly. "I think all I want is some coffee..."

Mary frowned.

"I suggest that you eat, dear." The woman said, quietly. "Skipping breakfast is not a very smart thing to do; plus it would be very rude if you were to not eat something I so graciously decided to make for you..."

Pacifica felt herself quaking over the woman's almost intimidating stare. Perhaps it would be better if she had something to eat.

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize you went to all this trouble... I'll have some..."

Mary's expression quickly changed back into a smile as she stacked a large plate in front of her.

Pacifica poured some syrup over them before she began to nibble slowly.

"So how did you know Dipper?" Mary asked, sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I became friends with him when he and Mabel spent the summer up in Gravity Falls."

"That was about five years ago..." The woman said. "How have you guys stayed in contact?"

"Through Facebook and stuff..." Pacifica felt unnerved as to why this woman was asking so many questions.

"I find it odd as Dipper hasn't made much mention of you. Why is he all of a sudden...?"

"I guess we just we reconnected."

"Or it could be that my son's in love... Are you and Dipper dating?"

Pacifica felt her face turn bright red and her cheeks were burning hot. She didn't think it was any of the woman's business."

"It's not like that!" Pacifica barely choked out. "Dipper and I are just friends!"

"Oh that's so cute! You're blushing!" The woman laughed.

Pacifica wanted to punch that smile off the older woman's face. She was being very inappropriate.

"I think you should focus less on what's going on between me and Dipper and focus on what could be happening to Mabel."

"Oh don't worry about her... I'm sure Mabel's perfectly fine. She probably even left for school early."

Pacifica felt her breakfast grinding in her stomach. Mabel's mother was acting like nothing was wrong. It was almost like she didn't even know the young woman was missing. All she knew at this point was something wasn't right here; and she and Dipper needed to figure it out before it was too late.

After a few more minutes Dipper came down the stairs much to Pacifica's relief. She didn't think she could be alone with his mother for much longer.

"Morning sunshine! Did you sleep good?!" His mother beamed.

Dipper just shot her a look.

"Well I made you your favorite. "She said, unfazed by her son's unpleasantness.

"I don't have time!" Dipper snapped. "I need to get to school."

He pulled Pacifica up.

"Come on let's go..."

They started walking out.

"But Dipper...!" Mary angrily protested.

"I'll see you later!"

Dipper slammed the front door shut before his mother could argue anymore.

The high school was already swarming with student's by the time Dipper and Pacifica got there.

"Wow! You're school is far bigger than the one in Gravity Falls."

"I've gotten used it."

The two looked around the grounds.

"Now what?"

"Right now we proceed with my normal routine. Hopefully throughout the day we can start gathering some new clues."

The bell rang and the students started filing into the building.

Dipper told the woman at the front office that Pacifica was a visiting student and that she was going to be joining him for the next few weeks.

Once Pacifica was entered into the system, she followed Dipper into his first class.

The two were the first ones in their and took their seats in the very front.

"So are most of your classes..."

"I have mostly Honors classes. I'm in the running for a huge scholarship for Harvard." Dipper said, opening his book.

"So that would mean..."

"I would be going to an ivy league school."

"What about Mabel...?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper frowned.

"What about Mabel?"

"What is she thinking about it?"

Dipper stared at her.

"Why...?"

"I mean I know you guys are so close. What is she thinking that you guys aren't going to be going to college together?"

"She'll be fine... She knows nothing will ever change."

Pacifica smiled sadly. She knew both twins were probably terrified at the thought of losing each other.

She was about to say something else when the two noticed students start to file into the room. The kids noticed Pacifica and started murmuring to themselves. They were all so surprised that a girl that seemed like a wealthy socialite was with someone so out of the norm like Dipper. All of them wondered if they were even together.

This went on for the entire day as the two felt more and more stares on them. All whispering among themselves and pointing at the two as if the two being seen together was so alien and unexpected; and the attention was anything but positive. The kids frowned and pointed; guys seemed jealous that a nerd like Dipper was with her and girls were claiming that Pacifica seemed to good to hang around them. Leaving the two to lower their heads with hopes that the day would soon end and they could begin their investigation about Mabel.

It wasn't until the final bell rang that Dipper and Pacifica felt a wave of relief wash over them. The day was over and the stares would finally cease for another day. Pacifica waited as Dipper placed his books into his locker and grabbed his things He opened the locker and went to grab his things and closed it back up to retrieve his notebook and paper.

"All right let's go and see what the dance team knows about Mabel's disappearance."

Pacifica nodded as she followed Dipper to the gym.

They walked inside to see about thirty boys and girls practicing their usual routine as they noticed the two walk in.

"Excuse me, but we're in the middle of practicing our dancer!" A girl obviously the captain, said in a haughty voice.

Dipper frowned. This was bizarre; the last time he talked to them, they all were acting hysterical about what happened to Mabel. Now they seemed as if everything was normal. They acted as if nothing strange had happened to them in the last two days.

"Um... I needed to talk to you about Mabel..." Dipper said, quietly.

"Who?" The captain asked.

"Mabel?! My sister! She's a member of the dance team!" Dipper cried, feeling confused as to why she was asking that.

"This is the entire dance team right here." The captain said, pointing to the members. "And there's no person named Mabel on the team."

"What are you talking about?!" Dipper cried. "Mabel Pines?! Don't you remember?!" You guys told me about her being taking someone hidden within the shadows with the only description of a glowing eye!"

The captain stared at Dipper looking very puzzled.

"Look Dipper... I don't know what your going on about, but I've never heard or never seen a Mabel Pines in my life; and I would know if I knew her."

Dipper felt his body shaking. If this girl was playing a game with him, then it wasn't funny. His sister's well being was at stake.

"MABEL WAS YOUR FRIEND!" He screamed, starting to shake the young woman. "STOP MESSING WITH ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU CAN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"

The girl started crying as she pulled away.

"GET OFF ME!" She cried. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! THERE IS NO MABEL PINES!"

Dipper felt his blood freeze.

"That's not true..." He protested. "Mabel is my twin sister."

"You had a twin...?" She sniffed. "I always thought you were an only child."

"I'm not an only child! I have a sister! Pacifica don't I have a sister?!" Dipper pleaded.

"Yes you do... You have a sister whose in grave danger... Please help us..."

The captain smiled sadly.

"I wish I could help you... But I can't help you find a person that I never seen before in my life... I'm sorry.. You better look elsewhere."

With that the captain turned back to her team and began practicing again.

Dipper stared with complete shock.

This didn't feel right. These were Mabel' teammates and friends and they were acting like she never even existed. What was happening.

Dipper turned back to Pacifica.

"Let's go to the front office, maybe they have some more information."

The two ran quickly to the office to see the secretary was just about to finish about her work when she noticed the two young adults barging in.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I need some information about the disappearance of my sister."

"What is your sister's name?" She asked.

"Her name is Mabel Pines... She's my twin..." Dipper said, trying to keep himself calm.

The woman typed the info into the computer before she frowned, looking just as puzzled as the dance captain.

"I'm afraid there is no Mabel Pines in the computer. You must have the wrong person."

"No that's not a mistake! Dipper and Mabel Pines we're twins... Look in the computer to show you."

The secretary looked back into the computer typing some things down again. She looked back up still frowning.

"We only have you in the computer. You do not have sister."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I HAVE A SISTER AND SHE NEEDS ME!" Dipper screamed.

"Look young man... Perhaps there is someone you can talk to because your story sounds very troublesome..."

"I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP! I HAVE A SISTER! HER NAME IS MABEL PINES! CAN YOU HELP ME! PLEASE?!" The young man was on his knees crying.

Pacifica was crying as well. She knew Dipper wasn't crazy. She knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm afraid I can't. Because there is no girl of that name in the system, there no way we can help you."

"I-I-I... I don't understand..." Dipper protested, his stomach started to hurt. "How is this possible?"

"You must have made a mistake. Now if there is nothing else I can help you with, then I'm about to lock up; so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Dipper was about to protest some more when Pacifica grabbed his arm and led him out of the school.

Dipper's felt his chest heaving up and down.

"This isn't happening... This has to be a joke... They have to be pretending that Mabel's nonexistent. They know she's in danger..."

Pacifica looked at him with horrified eyes. She was wished there was something she could say that would soothe him; but she knew there was little she could do.

"We need to go home. We need to tell my parents about what's happening."

They two ran back to the house as fast as they could.

Just as they were entered the front door, they could see Charlie and Mary standing in the living room.

"Dipper where have you been?" His mother asked. "You should have been home 2 hours ago."

"Mom... Dad... Something horrid is going on..."

"What is it, Dipper?" Charlie asked.

"People are acting like Mabel's never existed. I talked to the dancing team and they said they never heard of her; and when I went to the front office, they said there wasn't a Mabel Pines that went to the school. They said I didn't have as a sister... We have to do something..."

"Dipper..." Mary said, looking frightened. "You don't have a sister... You're an only child."

"WHAT?! DO YOU HERE YOURSELVES?!" Dipper screamed. "WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HER JUST THIS MORNING! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!"

"What are you talking about?!" His father demanded.

"Mabel!" Dipper sobbed. "My sister!"

"Dipper sweetie..." His mother said gently, walking to hug. "You know we are here for you... We understand why you created an imaginary sister... We want to help to you..."

Pacifica's mouth dropped.

They were acting like Dipper was crazy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pines... Do you hear yourselves...? You know you have a daughter... Why are you messing with your son...?"

Charlie frowned harshly at her.

"Look here, young lady... I think I would know if I had another child or not; so stop indulging into my son's delusions!"

"But... But..." Dipper protested.

"Sigh... I think it's best if we talked about this at a different time, dinner's ready." Mary sighed.

Dinner was absolutely silent.

Dipper kept his head down as he looked at his plate. Pacifica grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The young man squeezed back as they kept their hands gripped for remainder of dinner. Charlie was going on and on about his work and what not while Mary just listened to her husband and told him how proud she was of him. Dipper offered nothing to the conversation. Just sitting there and trying analyze his situation and what he was going to do.

Once dinner was finished, the two accused themselves upstairs.

Pacifica sat on Dipper's bed as she looked at him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Dipper said quietly. "But I can't abandon Mabel. She needs me..."

"Then what about all the information you needed?"

"Hopefully tomorrow will reveal that it was just some misunderstanding and we can find out what actually happened; and hopefully Great Uncle Ford will have some new information on the translations..." Dipper paused as he looked out the window. "I just hope I can do this alone."

Pacifica smiled at him.

"But you're not alone..." She said, softly.

Dipper turned.

"Why's that...?"

"You have me..." She answered, shyly. "I'll be here by your side..."

Dipper smiled sadly as he stared at her.'

"Look... I appreciate what your trying to do, but it's starting to become apparent that it's not safe to assist me."

Pacifica frowned.

"NO! I can do this! I want to help you!"

"But why do you really want to help me!?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" She blurted out.

Dipper stopped in his tracks and Pacifica quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"What...?" Dipper asked, shocked.

"I didn't want to say it like this or during all of this; but I... really like you... a lot..."

She turned away in horror and guilt.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... This was a very inappropriate time... Sides... You probably have reasons not to like me... I should..."

Pacifica never got to finish her sentence when she felt Dipper pull her into his arms.

The blonde's face was burning a deep shade of red.

"I like you too Pacifica..." Dipper said, softly. "Sides you're the only person standing by my side... You could've left any time but you didn't."

"I couldn't leave... I couldn't abandon you or Mabel. Not after all the things you guy have done for me. I didn't deserve it either. I was one of the worst."

"You're not the worst..." Dipper laughed. "You're great..."

Pacifica blushed.

"Thank you..."

"And once this is all over, would you like to go out on a date?" Dipper asked.

"I would like that." Pacifica smiled.

The two reclined back as they stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you think tomorrow will be a better day?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper sighed.

"I hope so..."

 **And we're going to end it right here for now. I wonder what tomorrow will bring for Dipper and Pacifica. Until next update... DEUCES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I've got the new chapter.**

 **This chapter is chapter is dedicated to Mabel and Bill**

 **I own nothing**

Chapter 5

Mabel always tried to look on the bright side of things no matter what the situation. She always believed no matter how bad things seemed to get, she would always think about all the good things the make her smile and raise up her spirits.

So why wasn't that the case now?

Mabel tried for the umpteenth time to dry her never ending tears.

She was trapped within the dreamscape with her tormenter when he had somehow cheated the odds of death and had made a quick dash to grab the young woman and bring her back with him.

Here she was all alone... Here there was no where to run or hide...

If that made a difference anyway, as Mabel's wrists and ankles were shackled with blue enflamed chains; giving her no ability to move let alone walk.

The chains were connected to a large golden throne, making sure the young woman wouldn't run off.

She was dressed in a short but flowing white off the shoulder dress with long bell sleeves and white lacy footless tights. She had no shoes, making her bare feet curl against the cold ground.

Mabel looked down at outfit Bill so _graciously_ made her wear. It wasn't the most degrading thing, but it didn't make her feel anymore comfortable. She felt still felt vulnerable and naked. The demons was making her wear it and she didn't want to wear anything he wanted. However when threats of her wearing almost next to nothing, she settled for the dress and shut up.

She could only sit there and bawl her eyes out in the darkness. How could her parents sell her like that? What could they possibly gain by giving her to the dream demon. What was her value and what was their prize for their sacrifice?

All she could now was pray that Dipper would come for her, he had to. He would never abandon her, would he?

Mabel's ears perked up when she heard the ominous clicking of leather shoes coming closer and closer to the throne.

From the corners of her tearstained hazel eyes, she could see the tall blonde haired man smiling down upon her petite body.

"Still crying...?" He purred. His smooth but shrilled voice malicious and taunting.

Mabel tried shaking her head as the tears poured down her cheeks. She tried to brush them away as sobs were trying to come up her throat and she had to swallow them down with force. She may have given Bill the pleasure of seeing her cry, but she wasn't going to give the satisfaction of her speaking.

"You still don't want to talk to me?" He mockingly pouted.

Mabel turned her head away.

Bill chuckled as he shook his head, walking to the throne.

"That's fine, Shooting Star. I guess that means you don't want to have those chains off, but hey that's your decision and; you can just give me the silent treatment all you want."

Mabel struggled and tried to wiggle out of her chains in stress.

"You don't talk to me, chains stay put."

Mabel attempted to swing at him when he froze her place.

"Keep it up and you'll sleep on the cold ground."

Mabel cringed not liking how cold the floor was. She wanted her warm bed. She quickly sat like an obedient child in school, looking at the demon with innocent eyes.

"I thought so..." He hissed, sitting down on throne.

There was a very long amount of silence in the room around them. Mabel was glad at this. It was like she could pretend to believe that she wasn't in the dreamscape at all. She could almost tell herself that she was back home with Dipper. Talking about what they were going to do that day and what random adventures they were going to find. For a moment she almost felt a small smile form on her face.

Only this wasn't meant to last very long when she could feel Bill tugging her chains, pulling her closer to him.

Her lips quiver and the sobs were slowly beginning back up her throat.

She wanted so desperately to go home.

"Do you want to sit on my lap, Shooting Star?" The demon asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Mabel shook her head her no fiercely. She had no desire to appease the demon in the slightest.

Bill's eye seemed to flicker in the darkness as he stared down at her.

"Did you want to change your mind, Shooting Star?" He asked in a dangerously low voice, his eye turning blood red.

Mabel squeaked in horror before she quickly joined him on the throne. He pulled her close, caressing her long dark hair.

"I wish there was another way this could've have gone down, my pet; but it was the only way I could get you back here without a fight. Though your parents promised I could have you many years ago and by right you are mine."

Mabel looked away, how could her parents promise that Bill could take her.

"People will do anything if given the right incentive or desperation. Your parents were exactly like that; and I promised them many things in exchange for you.

Mabel didn't know what to say. He had taken her from there home and he was getting such pleasure out of Dipper becoming more and more distraught by her disappearance. He had no idea of what their parents had done; and all he knew were the people around him including their parents, were acting like she never existed. It was like she didn't matter anymore. Now she was stuck with the demon whether she wanted to be or not.

But what would happen to Dipper?

A dark chuckle rumbled in the demon's throat.

The young woman looked back up at him to see a shark toothed smile spread across his face.

"Consider yourself lucky, Shooting Star. Pine Tree is in for a very rude awakening... The remainder of his life is going to be nothing but shock and horror; but then again, that's what he gets for getting in my way... For defeating me... And I can assure you getting back here was not an easy feat."

Mabel stared down at the ground. She would do anything to help her brother against Bill.

"Of course you would do anything to try and help your brother, only that's not happening this time, Shooting Star... He has Llama as positive reinforcement; and you're not going anywhere."

Bill quickly pulled on her chains and pulled her even closer.

"But why do you want to go back there?" He purred. You can stay right here with me... You'll never feel hurt or lonely again... You'll never worry about Pine Tree or the rest of your family or friends abandoning you. Soon I'll make you forget all about them..."

Mabel shook her head as the tears started pouring down her cheeks again. She just wanted to be at home with her brother safe.

Bill held her close, tilting her head back up to look at him.

"This is your home now..." He hissed, softly. "And I'll never let you go..."

The demon then pulled her in for a kiss. Mabel wanted to pull away, but his lips felt soft against hers, leaving her frozen in fear and allowing the demon to kiss her.

He soon parted from her and leaned back on his throne. Putting his feet up and holding Mabel in his arms.

The young woman only sat in his arms with her head resting against his chest. She remained silent as fingers continued stroking her hair.

She could feel her mind start to fog. Her memory was slowly fading. Bill was already starting to make her forget about her family.

She would have to hang on, just enough until Dipper came to save her.

She just prayed he would come before it was to late.

 **Sorry this chapter was short... Next chapter will be much longer... But this chapter is starting to indicate Mabel's parents making a deal with Bill. But what does that all mean? Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys of two months I finally have a new update.**

 **This chapter is has dark psychological elements so be warned.**

 **I own nothing**

Chapter 6

The next morning Dipper woke to find things appeared to be quiet. A little to quiet when he really thought about it.

He pulled himself out of bed and quickly showered and dressed to head downstairs to find everything was silent.

Usually his mother was up and finishing breakfast; and his father would occasionally be sitting at the kitchen counter drinking some coffee and reading the Newspaper.

But neither of his parents were anywhere to be seen.

He heard some footsteps coming down the stairs but it was only Pacifica.

She noticed his worried face.

"Dipper what's...?"

"My parents seem to be missing."

"Are they still asleep?" She asked.

Dipper ran upstairs and saw that his parents room was empty and the bed had been freshly made.

Feeling a little concerned he to the garage to see that both his parents cars were gone. His father must have gone to work and his mother must have went out early to run some errands.

"DIPPER?!" Pacifica called out.

Dipper thought this all seemed a bit weird but then decided to let it go.

"My parents must have left for the day... I guess I was worried over nothing... Come on let's go or we'll be late for school."

Dipper and Pacifica climbed into the car and drove off to the school.

They only had a few minutes left when Dipper ran to his locker to put his bag away.

He put in the combination to his lock but found that it wasn't working.

He tried a few more times but the lock refused to open. That was very odd as Dipper had used the lock since he was in seventh grade. Why was it no working all of a sudden?

Pacifica looked over at his lock.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think there's something wrong with my lock..." He looked over at the clock. "I don't have time to worry about it now. Class is about to start, I'll have someone come take a look later..."

Without much else to do Dipper and Pacifica slid into the classroom just as the final bell rang.

As he walked to his seat he noticed all the other students seemed to stare at him with some sort of strange look. Dipper tried to ignore it as he went to sit in his seat and pulled out his books.

He looked towards the blackboard later to learn when he noticed his teacher gave him that strange look the other students were giving him.

Dipper felt himself become as she stared for several long moments until he finally felt he needed to say something.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Are you in the right classroom...?" The woman asked as if she didn't know who he was.

"Yes this is my period class." He said. "I have been coming to this class since the first day of school."

"That's impossible as I have never seen you before in my life!" She said, thinking this young man was playing some sort of prank.

"That's impossible! You've been one of my teachers since my freshman year of high school! You were the one that recommended that I should apply to Harvard!"

"You do not look familiar to me in any sort of way..." The teacher responded in an almost cold tone. "I'm going to have to ask to leave..."

"THIS IS CRAZY! THIS IS MY CLASS!" Dipper screamed. "AND MY NAME IS DIPPER PINES! YOU KNOW ME! ALL OF YOU KNOW ME!"

"He's scaring me..." One of the students whimpered.

"I don't know who you are young man, but it's obvious you seem very disturbed!" The teacher said almost looking horrified.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Dipper cried.

"This is your last warning... Get out before I call for security...!"

"But... But..." Dipper looked around as saw all the students staring at him like a deranged stranger. He wasn't going to win here.

He nodded numbly as he and Pacifica slowly walked out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Pacifica asked, still in shock by what she had seen?

"I-I-I don't know... She was acting like she never seen me before in my life. This is... This is all so very strange... I..."

"Excuse me young man but what are you doing here?" A man that appeared to be the principal asked walking towards him.

"I was about to go to..."

"Young man are you authorized to be here?" He asked again.

"Yes I am! I attend this school! My name is Dipper Pines! You can look me up in the system to prove that!"

The principal did not seem convinced.

"I find that quite hard to believe... I don't recall ever hearing of a Pines ever attending this school!"

"I've been on the honor roll the entire time I've been here! I'm one of the top of my class. Just look me up in the system to show you!"

The principal sighed.

"Very well... I'll humor you, but I can assure that you won't be in the system."

Dipper and Pacifica walked into the main where the principal ordered the secretary to look up Dipper's information.

The young man smiled.

"This should prove them.

But after a few moments. The secretary looked up from her computer and frowned.

"There is no mention of any Pines attending this school." She simply stated.

Dipper's face fell.

"WHAT?! YOU AND I SPOKE JUST YESTERDAY! I ASKED YOU ABOUT MY SISTER!"

"Never seen you before ever. You must have the wrong place..."

"Are you... Are you... FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

The principal and the secretary were almost taken back by Dipper's angry words.

"I... I think it's time for you to go..." The principal said, trying to collect his bearings.

"I know I'm not crazy!" Dipper cried, his body starting to shake. "I know I'm a student at this school! Please you have to believe! You know exactly who I am! Just remember!"

Two members of security appeared in the door.

"Please escort this young man and his friend off the premise please." The principal ordered.

Before Dipper could say anything else, one of the guards grabbed his arms while the grabbed Pacifica and led the two out of the school before throwing them out the doors.

"Do not come back here again; or you'll be arrested for trespassing!" With that, the guards went back inside.

Pacifica looked at him.

"Dipper... what's..."

"I don't know! I don't fucking know what's going on..." He looked like he was ready to burst out crying, breathing to keep himself calm.

"Something is going on... Something has to be going on... How could they all forget who I was or what happened to Mabel..."

"Do you think Bill has something to do with it?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper gave her a numb look.

"I don't know... But it very well could be him..."

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's head back to my house. I really think I need to let my parents know what is going on..."

The two were about to go back to Dipper's car when they noticed it was no longer in it's parking spot.

"What... What the hell happened to my car...?!' Dipper demanded.

Pacifica felt sick to her stomach. Something was wrong... Something was very wrong...

Dipper let out a bitter laugh before turning back to her.

"I guess we're going to have to walk..."

She merely nodded.

I took almost an hour before Dipper and Pacifica finally made it back to the house; and for some odd reason, Dipper felt like he was a total stranger.

But he pushed that awful that away. He nodded his parents. He them to comfort him and have full realization as to what was going on. For both his and Mabel's sake.

Breathing deeply, Dipper opened the door and went inside. The house was quiet. Nobody was home yet.

Dipper didn't like any of that. He felt his shirt was wet from stress. Maybe a new change of clothes was in order.

"I'm gonna go change..." Dipper said, quietly.

Pacifica as she went to make the two of them a cup of coffee.

The young man walked up to his room to be greeted by an unpleasant site.

Everything in his room was gone. His bed, his drawers, his nightstand, his computer, all his books and clothes were gone. It was like he was never in here. There wasn't even any furniture. All there was what appeared to be yoga equipment.

Dipper could only stand there as his breathing became more and more rapid.

"This has to be Bill... Bill has to be doing this... Why...? Why...? Why...?"

Dipper took deep breaths to calm himself down before he felt himself gagging.

He ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. This all seemed like one large nightmare.

He regained composure and rushed to where his sister's room should be and found only what appeared to be a home office. It was like she was never there either.

Dipper could only stare as he felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"Why are you doing this to me...?" He whispered.

" _Because I love watching you suffer, dearest Pine Tree..."_ A voice purred into his head.

Dipper lowered his head and walked back downstairs feeling like he had been stabbed in the chest.

Pacifica was finishing the coffee when she noticed Dipper's glazed eyes.

"Dip... Dipper...? What..."

"All of mine and Mabel's stuff is gone... Bill is making it look like we never existed..."

"But why you too...?"

Dipper was interested in this as well.

He was about to say something else before he noticed the front door opening and both his parents walked in.

When they noticed the two. Dipper's mother dropped her bags and screamed in horror.

"WHO ARE YOU!? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

Dipper felt his heart split his own mother didn't even know who he was.

"Mommy... It's me Dipper... your son..."

He slowly walked towards her wanting her to hug him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. "I NEVER HAD ANY KIDS!"

"Mommy... Please... I need you..."

He tried to reach for her again when Charlie pulled her away.

"I'm calling the police!" He hissed. "It's obvious that you are a disturbed young man."

Dipper could only stand there as his father dial 911; claiming that there was a break in.

"Please..." Dipper begged one last time. He tried to grab his father's arm. "You have to believe..."

"GET OFF ME!" Charlie screamed, pushing him away.

Frightened now, Dipper grabbed Pacifica's arm and ran out of the house.

His eyes were scanning everywhere, wondering what he should do now when he noticed a familiar car stop right in front of him.

The door open with Stan in the drivers seat.

"Get in the car Dipper! We're going back to Gravity Falls!"

Dipper looked all around when he heard the sounds of sirens of in the distance.

Realizing he had no other choice, he and Pacifica quickly dashed into the car.

Stan floored the gas and quickly sped away. Strangely the police didn't seem to chase after them.

"Are you all right kid?" Stan asked.

"Grunkle Stan...? What's going on?"

Stan frowned.

"I don't know, but I promise we'll find out what's going on, but for now we need to get you back to the Falls. Sides I think Ford might have found something new."

Dipper sighed as tilted his head back and started to sleep some of the stress away.

 **Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. After months of being silent with this fic. I thought it was about time to finally update it.**

 **Things get a bit more cryptic in this chapter and there will appear to be more questions than answers, but perhaps there might be more clues.** **Plus things get really dark near the end of the chapter.**

 **Other than that let's get to it**

 **I own nothing**

Chapter 7

Dipper didn't know how long he had been asleep when he groggily opened his eyes to see that he was still in the back of Stan's car.

Even with the comfort of sleep, it still didn't provide much for him. Not when he had come to horrid realization that his life was slowly being taken from him. He felt himself almost laugh bitterly to himself.

He should have seen this coming; he should have seen that when Mabel seemed to disappear from existence. Everyone he talked to about seem to act like she was never there at all, not even his parents seemed to acknowledge her.

Sure that was to be expected, Bill had taken her after and must have cast some sort of spell to make it seem like the older twin was non existent so no one would try to hunt him down. Only the problem stemmed that Dipper had woken the next day to find that he didn't seem to exist anymore either. His school his friends, even his own parents didn't know who he was. He could almost feel the tears in his eyes as he remembered that look on his mother's face. The horror that his own mother didn't even know he was.

It was obvious Bill had his sites on him as well. He definitely wasn't going to allow Dipper run around and about trying to rescue Mabel so easily. But what exactly was really going on, even Dipper didn't know; and he really wasn't sure that he wanted to find out.

Stan was still driving the car down the road when he noticed Dipper had woken up in the back.

"How you feeling, champ?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood as much as he could.

"Grunkle Stan... Why...? Why does nobody know who I am...? Why don't my parents know who I am...? How and why...?" The young man didn't know what to say. All he could feel was stress and despair.

"Kid... I promise... We're going to fix this... We're going to rescue Mabel and we're going to get your lives back. I promise that Bill isn't going to get away with this! It would have to be a cold day in hell before that happened!" Stan said, glaring through the rear view mirror.

"But... He already is Grunkle Stan... He already is..." Dipper was starting to feel himself caving into despair.

"Dipper don't think like that! Everything will be okay!"

"NO IT WON'T GRUNKLE STAN! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE BILL IS! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE MABEL IS! AND WE DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH POWER BILL HAS OR WHO HE HAS ON HIS SIDE!"

Pacifica was startled awake by Dipper's outburst and looked back at him.

"Dipper...?" She asked, gently. "What..."

Dipper looked towards the two in the front.

"I... I... I don't know..." Tears were falling his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was a grown adult and he was shaking and crying like a small child.

"Dipper... I swear we're going to fix this... The minute we get back to the shack we'll see what Ford has found in that book. For now though... You need to be strong... You need to keep it together for yours and Mabel's sake. Bill knows how vulnerable and frightened you feel; and he will do anything in his power to feed off of it. That is a power you cannot give him. Otherwise it's going to physically and mentally destroy you. Promise me you won't let that happen." Stan said, looking deep into the young man's eyes.

Dipper looked down into his lap before he breathed deeply.

"I promise..." He could only whisper.

Stan nodded.

The rest of the car ride remained silent.

It was late in the evening by the time the three managed to return to Gravity Falls. Most of the town was closed up for the night with the exception of a few restaurants and bars in town that were filled with some late night crowds. Not that it would have mattered to Dipper at the moment. All he cared about was getting back to the shack and finding more clues.

The young man actually found himself breathing a huge sigh of relief when he saw the familiar structure of the shack pull up right in front of his eyes. He jumped out just as Stan shut off the engine and quickly darted inside.

"GREAT UNCLE FORD!" GREAT UNCLE FORD I'M BACK! PLEASE TELL THAT YOU FOUND SOMETHING!"

Ford was sitting at the kitchen table with the book in his hand and dozens littered across the table. The old man looked like he hadn't had a proper night's sleep in days but looked up immediately when he heard his nephew's voice.

"Dipper...? Stan had gone down to Piedmont to see if everything was okay. Is everything all right? You came back a lot sooner than I thought."

"I... Bill is making it seem... like Mabel and I don't exist... Everybody we know... Even my mom and dad didn't know who we were... The police were about to come after us... Stan came just in time..."

Ford's face formed a deep frown.

"That's not a good sign... He must have cast some sort of spell to make everyone forget who you and Mabel were. How he is doing that is the mystery. He shouldn't have power outside of the mindscape without the rift's gateway. Then again, he shouldn't be here at all. This is all very worrying, especially since I don't know what he plans to do next."

"Did... you... Find anything new?" Dipper asked, hopeful.

Ford's frown changed into a sad smile.

"Very little... I remember that Latin word servant and tried piecing to together if Bill has someone serving him outside of the mindscape which is a plausible theory, but then I found this inscription that almost reads like a ritual. Almost like there's more... There may be more of these servants out there. Where they are and how many of them are still needs to be seen."

"So there could be more then one?"

"It almost like the ritual is made to be performed by a group..."

Dipper looked out the window. Well he now had something to go by. Apparently Bill had numerous servants. If he could find at least one, then maybe he could find the demon himself.

"All I got to do now is find one of these servants. They can tell me everything."

"That's foolish Dipper!" Ford glared. "They would be well aware of what you would be doing. You would have to be sneaky about it."

"Then what am I going to do in the meantime?" Dipper asked, frowning.

"For now you should get some well needed rest. You're going to need every amount of energy you have."

The young man sighed knowing that Ford was right.

Dipper looked around when he noticed that all he had was the clothes on his back. He needed to get new clothes and toiletries as well.

"I need new clothes..." He sighed, annoyingly.

"We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow, kiddo." Stan chuckled. "For right now you better get some sleep. The entire ordeal of today has probably wiped you out and sleep will do you some good."

Dipper turned towards Pacifica.

"Are you going to stick around?" He asked.

"I better head home... My parents are probably going to have a lot of questions as to where I've been the last few days. Better head back before I make it any worse."

She walked over to Dipper and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll meet you tomorrow after I get out of school." She smiled.

Dipper nodded blushing.

"Love is the air..." Stan sang.

Dipper shot the old man a dangerous look as Ford rolled his eyes.

Pacifica chuckled as she left the shack.

It would be almost midnight by the time Pacifica got back to the manor.

She quickly went inside worrying that her parents would be enraged by her disappearance, but to her complete surprise her parents were in the sitting room acting normal.

Her mother was lying on a chase while drinking what appeared to be a martini while she was reading a magazine. While her father was casually reading the paper drinking a martini as well.

Pacifica cleared her throat and her parents looked up.

"Pacifica dear, where have you been?" Her mother asked, a little surprised.

"I... I.. I just needed to get away for a little bit..." The young woman lied.

Preston stared at her. He knew exactly where she had gone, but decided it would best not to let her know that. It would best if she remained oblivious to what was happening. It was for her own good.

"Do not run off like that without telling us where you going ever again! Your mother and I were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry... Are you going to punish me..?"

"No... But promise you'll tell us where you're going next time okay..."

Pacifica looked uneasy. Her parents were acting so calm about this, then again her parents had always acted so strange.

"All right." She said, forcing a smile.

Pricilla looked around before speaking.

"Where's that young man that was here this weekend?" She asked.

"He's back at his house. I'll probably meet up with him tomorrow after school."

"I hope to see him again soon." Preston chuckled. "He seems like a fine young man."

"Yeah..." Pacifica said abruptly. "Well I'm going to bed... I'll see you guys in the morning..."

With that she turned her heels and walked back to her room.

Meanwhile at what appeared to an exclusive club several towns away. A group of men were talking at the bar.

"Did you hear..." One man asked.

"Hear what?" Another asked.

"A girl's gone missing..."

"People go missing all the time..."

"But the word on the street is a demon took her..."

"A demon? Demons don't exist?"

"You never heard of Bill Cipher have you?"

"Should I?"

"Word is he's the most powerful of all them. Word also says that he almost took over the entire. Some say he managed to open a portal between a demon world and are world but he was defeated. Word says he vowed to return one day and get his revenge. But then again that's just the word." The first man said.

"That's silly..." A third man laughed. "Demons are not real. It's just a silly scary story."

"How do you figure?" A forth voice piped in from the shadows.

"Come on... You know there are people out there that believe that demon's and monsters and all that stuff exist. It's something people like to think about to get through there humdrum lives. How do you think we have fairytales and myths and Game of Thrones and stuff."

"I believe to find it all quite interesting, especially since I find it quite rude to talk about people who are listening."

The men were in disbelief by the mystery man.

"What are you getting at?" The second man asked.

"Why don't you come closer and you'll see."

The men drew closer and saw Bill himself sitting in one of the plush booths with what appeared to be Mabel, who was dressed in a matching white sweater and leggings, cuddled up beside him. Although from the look in her eyes she wanted to bolt away at any chance she had."

"Who are you exactly?" The third man demanded.

Bill laughed.

"The one guy just told you. Names Bill Cipher."

"You can't be a demon! Demons are not real!" The second man now seemed frightened.

"You think so?" Bill asked, almost amused.

"Of course there's no such thing as demons!"

Bill tilted back his bangs that hung over his right eye away revealing an odd triangle.

"What are you doing?!" The third man demanded.

Bill didn't say a word as he pulled the triangle away from his eye. Revealing a deranged eye that was only filled with a single speck of light and an endless void of blackness.

The two men felt every ounce of sanity being ripped away from them as the continue to stare into the eye. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't look away. Screaming and convulsing in agony as the demon drove them to the darkest corners of insanity. After a while Bill replaced the triangle back over his eye and covered that with his bangs.

But the damage was done and the two men were moaning and sobbing in agony.

"Please... please have mercy..." The second man sobbed.

"We'll do anything... you desire..." The third man begged, grabbing the tails of Bill's coat.

Bill snorted as he shoved the man off.

"And I just had it cleaned too..." He turned towards the other men sitting at the bar."

"I don't think these two will be of any use... Kill them..."

The man came and grabbed the two men.

"NO! PLEASE!?"

But the two men's cries were unheard as they were dragged away to their presumed death.

Mabel had only watched what had happened in a horrified silence. Two innocent men had been tormented by the demon for his own amusement; and there wasn't a thing she could have done to stop them. Scaring her even more was the thought of what Bill could have planned for Dipper.

She shivered as she felt the demon's gloved hands gently graze her cheek.

"Don't worry, Shooting Star..." He purred. "I have something very special planned for your brother."

Mabel only let out a cracked sob. Wishing there was something she could do to help her brother. Wishing she could get as faraway from the demon as humanly possible.

But he only laughed as he snaked his arms around her. Holding her close.

"But that won't matter much longer... None of it will matter once brother dear and your interfering uncles are out of the way."

Mabel only sat in his inviting embrace. She just hoped that Dipper would find her soon.

However she had a feeling that she was also going to have to come up with a plan to escape on her own if it would come down to it.

Even if it was going to be impossible.

 **Now one must be asking. Who were the random men in the club why were they told to kill the two random men that Bill drove insane. Only the future shall answer these questions. But until next time. DEUCES!**


End file.
